The present invention relates to a timer mechanism for use in a digital clock for actuating an electric device or an electrically operated warning device incorporated in the digital clock at a set time set in the timer mechanism.
Heretofore, a timer mechanism of the type described above has been proposed wherein a minute setting drum is provided separately from the hour setting drum so that both the drums are manually operated to set a set time with respect to a pair of timing mechanisms, respectively, at which time a pair of switches connected in series are closed by the respective hour and minute setting drums to actuate a warning device and the like. Such a timer mechanism enables the warning device and the like to be actuated in an accurate time. Alternatively, the pair of timing mechanism are mechanically coupled with each other so as to actuate a single switch for actuating the warning device and the like at the set time.
However, the prior art timer mechanisms as described above are complicated in construction and require a high cost for manufacture as well as a large space thereby rendering them very difficult to be incorporated in a small size portable clock.
The present invention aims at avoiding the above described disadvantages of the prior art timer mechanism.